The Mendings of the Heart
by Sakura Sango
Summary: This is the thoughts that run through Faye and Jet's heads after they hear that Spike has died. Short and a one shot. Please read


Hey there everyone. I was on vacation visiting my grandparents- boring- when I got the idea for this one shot fic. It's supposed to be based after Spike is killed after defeating Vicious and how Faye and Jet feel. Jet may be a little ooc but he hardly ever shows any emotion and he has to feel something. Hope you enjoy this fic.  
  
**Note** the single /Faye/ marks means a different pov. Unless otherwise stated the pov is normal.  
  
Oh and I do not own any part of the show Cowboy Bebop or any of the characters. If I did then Gren would have had a bigger part and Spike, Julia and Shin would have survived. Any ways- on with the story.  
  
Jet and Faye stared at the message that was on the computer screen in disbelief. Faye did not want to believe it, he couldn't be dread. Jet stared and then mumbled something about having to clean the Bebop. All the while Faye stood and stared at the screen without breathing. Hoping for some clue to who wrote this note Faye reread the message for a tenth time since it was sent. There was no return address and it was not signed. The message was very short, just a few lines long- "I heard from Shin that you knew Spike. Well I thought that you should know that Spike was killed. He died while killing Vicious."  
  
Somehow Faye made it back to her room. She stood in the middle of the room unsure of what to do next. The note had snuffed out any hopes that Spike would ever come back. Slowly she sunk down onto the thin mattress in the middle of her room. Silent tears fell as she stared at her bare feet.  
  
/Faye/ 'Why? Why did he have to go?' I thought as I stared at my feet. I never got the chance to tell him that I loved him. Did that girl really mean that much to you. I never had a chance with you. Your heart was already taken. I knew that but still I loved you Spike. Nothing was ever going to change that. My sarcasm was my way of hiding my true feelings for you. God, I'm so dumb to think that I could ever made you stay and forget that demon from paradise. "I loved you Spike. I loved you so much! I STILL love you." I cried after you left and now you will never know.  
  
The sobs were no longer silent now. Screams and sobs echoed throughout the room as Faye curled herself into a tight ball. After a while Faye slowly stood up and grabbed a towel. She would never forget or stop loving Spike but she would continue with her life. Faye knew that that was what Spike would want her to do.  
  
/Jet/ I stood there staring at the pole that I had been polishing for so long. My mind raced as the message sank in. Everyone was leaving the bebop. Now it was just me and Faye, but Faye never stayed long. First Ed and Ein left and now you. Sure it hurt when that rambunctious Ed and silent, loyal Ein left. But it hurts worse with you gone. You had become a close buddy to me. I feel as though my heart is breaking over and over again. My face remains emotionless but inside I feel like crying because of your death. Why did you have to die. You could have left your past behind and forgotten all about that mysterious Julia. You may have never known it but Faye loved you so much. You never saw the way that she took care of you when you saved her from Vicious or when that strange Periote Le Fou (is that spelt right??) messed you up. At least I can laugh at how we never had enough food around. I can remember all of your complaints as though you just said them. Everything from the bell peppers and beef to how horrible the cooking was. Chuckling I remember all of the faces that you used to make when you thought that I wasn't looking. Sighing I drop the cloth. If I scrub that pole anymore there wouldn't be anything left. I lower my head as Faye's anguished screams echo throughout the Bebop. Taking a slow, deep breath I head to my bonsai trees, life has to go on no matter what. But Spike, I'll never forget you.  
  
***Ok so it was more on Faye and Spike but hey they liked each other on the show (at least Faye did). Jet's thoughts on Spike are not gay or anything like that just that of a close friend. Anyways please read and review. Thank you. 


End file.
